The field of the disclosure relates generally to area illumination and, more particularly, to a method and system for illuminating a work area with a light device having a temporary mountable connection.
A situation exists worldwide in automotive repair facilities and possibly other similar industries whereas a car or truck is lifted in the air by means of a mechanical lift designed to do this so the underside of the vehicle can be accessed for repair or for any number of reasons. Even with up to date modern lighting in the shop, the lighting under the vehicle is dim and inadequate. Most, if not all technicians rely on battery powered flashlights or trouble lights that plug into the wall. Flashlights tend to have battery issues and seemingly fail when you need them to perform the most. Trouble lights with cords become cumbersome due to the cords becoming entangled in things, the cords get damaged due to equipment rolling over them or they become frayed due to eventual wear. This lack of suitable lighting creates lost time and delays.